Outstanding
by StillKickingIt
Summary: Nathan Baxter was a cheerleader who hated everyone, literally everyone. Will he destroy glee club, or maybe just maybe he'll actually learn that he's no better than the people he calls losers. Watch Nathan struggle through strange romance, addiction, and so many strange things in his freshman year.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I love glee and thought of this idea and would like to see what people think. My first chapter of a new fanfic. Really want some feedback to see what you guys think.**

* Set me free, why don't you, babe? *

* You just keep me hanging on *

* Right about now, it's about that time! *

* Come on! * *

As the music played I went through the motions. Most of the other cheerleaders were struggling but this was simple. Launching Quinn Fabray into the air while Santana did a flip in front of me.

Oh, girl, you can do it *

* Just put your back into it *

* Go, go, go * Go!*

We finished with some girl falling over, Coach Sue looked furious, "You think this is hard? Try being water boarded. That's hard!" Yep she'll be off the team by the time we hit the showers.

My name is Nathan Baxter and I'm a boss ass bitch. Sorry if that kind of language upsets you but I really could care less about the opinions of my inferiors. My first word was better and that's what I am. I strive for success in a town filled with losers. Now you may be wondering why such an amazing person as me is living in the disgusting Lima Ohio. Mostly because my families main wealth is Columbus. We own all 16 McDonalds there. My aunt refuses to live anywhere near a big city so that is why we live in this dump. I live with my aunt and younger sister. I go to a high school that's named after a failed president who nobody cares about. It's quite the fitting name for a place like that. My one passion in life had been my commitment to the local cheerleading team. When I was in eighth grade the coach of the high school team asked me to join. That was last year and we won the national championship. The school itself is filled with so many losers, the few that are ok are my frenemies, Quinn, Santana and Britt. Other than that small group its hell. Each one more gross and sweaty than the last.

Now in high school social order is very important. If you're not careful you'll end up at the bottom of the heap. As I walk down the hallway Quinn falls into step with me.

"Did you hear about that creep who got fired for feeling a kid up in glee club? Honestly those losers probably just lost their one chance of getting laid." She laughs. That gross Ryerson was my music teacher last semester. He grabbed my ass and I told him if he didn't give me a 99% in that course I would end his teaching career and have him in prison in a week.

I causally pushed some girl in a wheel chair across the hall, "Poor freaks, nobody will want to take over that homo explosion."

She frowned at me, "Wait isn't that offensive to you?" I shrugged and we kept walking. We both of course were wearing our cheerios uniforms. Quinn and I were besties out of convenience we both were cool and both were bitches. Most losers have to have some kind of commitment to their friends but we knew were we stood with each other. She broke off to kiss her gigantor boyfriend Finn Hudson. It was the match made in heaven, Captain of the cheerios and the quarterback of the football team. Never mind the fact that he was a dunce and she was known for her cyber bullying. Nobody cares about the little things like that. Finn smiles at me and starts talking about some stupid party and I nod and agree to it all. Most days in school I try to navigate through without caring. I hug Quinn and wave to Finn.

After I head to Coach Sylvester's office. Coach is a legend and a personal hero. She's the reason that I'm a freshmen but also assistant captain of the cheerios. I walk in to see her in her usual track suit. She looks up from her journal looking disgusted.

"Baxter get your gay ass in here! We have situation developing. It seems as if Will Shuester is going to try and revive the glee club and recruit popular kids." I sit down in the chair in front of her. To be honest I am quite shocked that she thinks that it's a situation. If anyone I knew joined they'd have to be mentally impaired.

Sue looked impatient, "If anyone gives that permed man and his side show freaks any leeway the arts will become the main focus and people will want 'feelings' to be considered! Kids don't have feelings!"

I nodded, " Your right coach I haven't felt anything in years, well other than mild disgust when looking at the liberal media and when I listen to Josh Groban music."

Sue slammed her fist down and yelled, "I will not let my budget be cut by this rag tag group of weirdly shaped singing lunatics!" She looked at me dead in the yes, "I need you to find out how to shut these kids down. Stop anyone who tries to sign up for the club. Dismissed!"

I get up quickly and leave. While sitting in first period I trying to think of ways to dismantle the glee club. At the same time I spit at the back of some chubby black girl. She turned around and said something about me being rude.

"Honey, I was just checking to see if you could still physically still turn your head." She turned around with tears in her eyes. The guy sitting next to me chuckled. Rick was on the hockey team and loved to make fun of losers. My teacher hadn't noticed any of it. I turned to Rick and whispered, "Hey Rick how's the stick?"

He turned bright red and tried to turn away mumbling that he was fine. Rick had been drunk last week and called me, I'd immediately came over to his house and we'd had an adult sleepover. He wasn't gay but he was very into some weird stuff. It freaked me out a bit but now I had great blackmail material. The bell rang and Rick jumped up and ran out of the of the class room. My next period was gym which meant that the fat gym coach would make the regular people play dodgeball and I'd sit up in the bleachers and bully people through the internet. I quickly grabbed my laptop from my locker and headed to the gym. Quinn and Santana were already there.

"look at Rue Paul's myspace page, she posted another one of her singing video's. This one is the best one yet." She said, Santana then burst out laughing. I opened my laptop and turned on the internet. Searching up her page I clicked on the latest video. Honestly she wasn't a bad singer she just looked like troll. I saw that Santana and Quinn had already commented so I added;

 _Ewww, A gross constipated jew-troll! Take a dump b4 you sing next time!_

The girls and I laughed. This girl was asking to be made fun of by making these video's. We spent most of the period looking at her myspace profile. As usual I went into autodrive throughout the rest of the day until cheerios practice. But even there I didn't work that hard. Walking into the boys change room I was alone. All the other male cheerios had rushed away from practice because Sue was in a bad mood. I even saw Lance crying, but Lance always cried so I didn't care. I looked into the mirror and saw a short guy. I was maybe 5'3 ft. I had blue eyes and dark brown hair. I was hot to be honest. I really liked that I was on top. And as usual I selected a shower song to sing. I stripped and turned on the water to its hottest. After that I began to sing.

Miley Cyrus - Party In The USA preformed by Nathan Baxter

Nathan: I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. with a dream and my cardigan

Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa! am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time

Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And the Jay-Z song was o-

"Oh my god you were so good Nathan!" I let out a shriek and turned to see Brittany also nude smiling at me.

"BRITT YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!" She looked bashful, "Nathan can we sing together, but we can't sing Hannah Montana only Miley." I laughed, only Brittany could do that. I nodded and started to song again.

Nathan: So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song

The butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!

Movin' my hips like Yeah!

Brittany: Got my hands up, they're playin' my song

And now I'm gonna be okay

Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Together: YEAHHHH IT'S A PARTY IN THE USA!

After hearing that the Spanish teacher in charge of glee was having a baby I knew that Glee club was doomed. Now all I had to do was bully the other students into quitting. On Monday afternoon I walked over to my locker which was four places away from Finn's. I looked over to see Finn talking to man hands.

"Didn't see you at Glee Club today." Rachel said. Finn looked confused, "Is that still happening?"

"I've taken over. I'm interim director, but I expect the position will become permanent." Rachel then cowered away as Quinn walked up. Quinn chewed her out. As soon as Quinn began to walk away I speed up and linked arms with her.

" At least now that transvestite berry has nothing at this school." I said the Quinn looked at me and smiled.

"Exactly."

I was basically sleeping in my math class when Coach Sue, Santana and Quinn burst in. My teacher look shocked.

"I need Nathan for a covert cheerios mission. I don't care about this class and I don't care about you simpleton. Shorty let's go." And with that we all walked out leaving a very confused 9th grade math teacher.

"This is a catastrophic loss, it seems that the glee club has united back even after that permed Spanish teacher decided to become an accountant. Now that frankenteen Finn Hudson has joined as well." Sue Explained. Quinn gasped at the mention of her boyfriend. I felt for her. Her popularity would start to decrease and soon she might lose her place at the top. We entered the auditorium balcony and saw that the glee club signing don't stop believing. It seemed Mr. Shuester was back with the group as well.

Sue turned to me and said, "This will not stand!"

She was right, watch out glee club I won't rest till these losers went down.

:


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Chapter 2 now, Really want to know what people think as I keep writing. When people review i take what they say into account. Enjoy!**

Sue Sylvester was furious. I could do nothing to quell her rage. After learning of the glee club's revival she had put the cheerios through a 48 hour practice. One girl missed her mother's funeral to stay at the top of the pyramid. After that monstrosity she brought Quinn and I into her office.

"Quinn, Shorty get that fool Shuester and bring him to my office," she paused, "Also try to insult him as much as possible."

We nodded and got up. I felt as if though my legs were going to fall off. We walked towards the parking lot when we both saw Mr. Shue and that weird guidance counselor.

"Uh, I wanted to thank you so much for the advice you gave me the other day. I mean, teaching here and coaching Glee Club- it's where I belong." Will shuffled awkwardly.

"Oh, well, it's no problem- I mean, it's what I do…. You know, I give counsel and give guidance. I'm a guidance counselor!" she said They both continue their mindless drabbles until I interrupted, "Get a room ginger creep!" I snarled as I walked by. Quinn turned, "Mrs. Sylvester wants to see you in her office, Mr. Shue. She doesn't like to be kept waiting."

We didn't wait for a response. I rushed back to Sue's office and sat down at the typewriter. Sue was on the elliptical machine

"Hey, Sue, you want to see me?" Will peaked his head in.

"Hey, buddy." Sue jumped off the machine and wiped her forehead with a towel. "Come on in.

I just blasted my hammies." She sighed.

Will looks over and see's me typing, "Oh. Wait why is Nathan here? Shouldn't he be in class?"

"Nah he's my official minute keeper for when I have meetings." I gave Mr. Shue a two fingered salute then continued typing. Sue grabbed a pill bottle, "Iron tablet? Uh Keeps your strength up while you're menstruating."

"I don't menstruate." Will looked extremely uncomfortable, Sue shrugged." Yeah? Neither do I."

She paused and there was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Then cleared her throat, "So I had a little chat with Principal Figgins, and he said that if you're group doesn't place at Regionals, he's cutting the program."

I oohhed and Shue shot me a death glare. Sue and I did an air high five. Sue had made me search through a show choir book to find out any info that could take them down. It was actually on the third page so it didn't take me that long to look.

"You know, you don't have to worry about Glee Club." Will smirked, " We're going to be fine."

"Really? 'Cause I was at the local library, where I read Cheerleading Today aloud to blind geriatrics, and I came across this little page-turner." She motioned for me and I stood up with the Show Choir Rule Book.

"And it turns out, you need 12 kids to qualify for Regionals." I said. Sue laughed and turned back to Shue, " Last time I looked, you only had five-and-a-half. Cripple in the wheelchair."

I tsked, "Mr. Shue he's one fall away from being out. And Shanikqua and China blowing-wang probably have a lot of home issues." I smiled sympathetically. Sue stepped in, " I also took the liberty of highlighting some special ed classes for you- maybe you could find some recruits- because I'm not sure there's anybody else who's going to want to swim over to your Island of Misfit Toys."

"Are you threatening me, Sue?" Shue said defensively. Sue snorted, "Threatening you? Oh, no, no, no. presenting you with an opportunity to compromise yourself? You betcha….. Let's break it down. You want to be creative. You want to be in the spotlight."

"Face it, you want to be Sue. Mr. Shue so, here's the deal: you do with your depressing little group of kids what my family did with my wealthy, elderly grandmother: euthanize it" I slammed my fist against the table. I could not believe he would reject such a good deal.

"It's time and then I'll be happy to offer you a job as my second assistant on Cheerios." Sue laughed, "You can fetch me Gatorade and launder my soiled delicates; it'll be very rewarding work for you."

"You know what, Sue? I politely decline your offer. Glee Club is here to stay. I believe in my kids. I know you're used to being the cock of the walk around here"

"Offensive" Sue said. I gagged at that word.

"but it looks like your Cheerios are going to have some competition. We're going to show at Regionals. You have my word on that." He turned to leave before saying, "Have a good day."

As he left I could see the anger reaching her eyes and politely left the room before she raged. I walked up to my locker. That creepy Jew that always has a camera came up and started to talk about glee club.

"Okay Freaks listen up, some of you have heard that some losers have started glee back up and now all of you want to go express yourselves and be openly weird all the time. If I see one person break out into song in the middle of the hall I will set this school ablaze. My family is rich enough to replace all of you with cash. Watch yourselves.."

I then shoved Jacob ben-idiot into a locker. I walked over to Quinn who was trying to get Finn to quit glee club. She was talking about being prom king and queen and how she'd even let him touch her breasts.

"No, no. I can't. I want to do Glee. I- I'm really happy when I'm performing." Finn looked committed. It was quite surprising as usually Finn is so brainless that he couldn't decide on anything.

"People think you're gay now, Finn and you know what that makes me? Your big gay beard." Quinn tried to explain. I sighed, "Look Finn this is basically the equivalent of Quinn and I dating, your sexuality is going to be questioned. It's a proven fact that gay people are more likely to join show choirs. There are statistics that show this."

Finn rubbed his neck and tried to absorb the words, " Look, I-I-I got to go to class, okay? Just relax. Everything's going to work out."

We looked over to see Rachel Jewberry hiding behind her locker, "Eavesdrop much? Time for some girl talk, man hands,"

We walked over to her and Quinn put her hands on her hips and I crossed my arms, " You can dance with him, you can sing with him, but you will never have him."

The hobbit smirked, "I understand why you'd be threatened. Finn and I have made a connection, but I'm an honorable person. I don't need to steal your man. I have plenty of suitors of my own. Every day Glee's status is going up and yours is going down deal with it.

She turned only to get a face full of slushy curtesy of Puck. He walked by I slapped his ass. He turned and gave me the death glare. He knew that he could never bully me if he wanted to have fun with a cheerio again. It was how I kept my popularity. That and blowjobs, but those only worked on a select few.

"Nice try Rue Paul but you'll never have any popularity and we all think your gross. Just get a nose job." I said then walked off with Quinn.

Sue and I stood outside the choir room, the glee club was singing Gold digger by Kanye West. To be honest it was taking all of me to not dance along. They were really good. Sue looked angry.

"Coach they aren't bad, and Kanye West is a huge turn on for me. Funk is so good."

After the copier debacle Sue instructed me to stay after school and clean up her congealed protein shake that she dropped after seeing man hands and Finn photocopying. It was late and I had to do it because Sue had lupas and can't bend over. I put in my Wilson Philips cd and started to clean the pink sludge.

Hold On, Wilson Philips performed by Nathan Baxter

I know this pain

Why do lock yourself up in these chains?

No one can change your life except for you

Don't ever let anyone step all over you

Just open your heart and your mind

Is it really fair to feel this way inside?

Some day somebody's gonna make you want to

Turn around and say goodbye

Until then baby are you going to let them

Hold you down and make you cry

Don't you know?

Don't you know things can change

Things'll go your way

If you hold on for one more day

Can you hold on for one more day

Things'll go your way

Hold on for one more dayyyyy—

There was sudden movement behind me and I turned around to see Mr. Shue in janitors outfit. He smiled at me as if I had just figured out the cure for cancer.

"Nathan! You're an amazing singer! You should come joi-" I interrupted him, "Mr. Shue it's not personal but Glee Club would destroy my rep and I'm only in ninth grade,"

He didn't seem to get it. "Nathan I know you think that you have to conform to the schools class system but I think that glee could help you and you could help glee! That's a win win!"

I shrugged and went back to cleaning. Glee was poison to any chance I had at popularity.

"I think I'm going to kill myself." Jacob ben-Idiot was in the celibacy club for some reason. I snorted after his admission, "I'm serious. We're bombarded with sexual imagery every day. Beer ads, those short skirts. I'm supposed to be surrounded by temptation, not be able to do anything about it?"

Honestly celibacy club really sucked and I had to listen to straight peoples problems. Like god already is going to send me to hell so why be celibate. At least I got to look at Puck's arm for half an hour. That and Quinn asking me to participate are the only real reason that I'm here .

And then Puck ruined it by talking, "Are you kidding? Those skirts are crunchy toast. Santana Lopez bent over in hers the other day, and I swear I could see her ovaries."

'So, how far does Quinn let you get anyway?" a random jock asked. Finn smirked and tried to be low key, "We grind, make out."

"But how do you keep from arriving early? Whenever I grind, Cinco de Mayo." We all looked at the Jew with disgust. Then Finn chuckled, "It's not a problem for me, man."

I silently knew that wasn't true after what Quinn told me that he was always about to blow. After that we headed in to the other room with the girls. It looked like Rachel wasn't having a very good time. She was off in the corner while Jacob tried to flirt with her.

"Let's pair up for the Immaculate Affection. Now, remember, if the balloon pops, the noise makes the angels cry." Quinn said. I paired up with Brittany and this was quite easy for us as we had no sexual interest in each other. We quietly joked about how creepy everyone else was. Puck seemed to be humping. Jacob seemed to be trying to grab at Rachel and Finn popped their balloon.

Rachel pushed Jacob away and stormed towards the door, " You know what? This is a joke. Did you know that most studies have demonstrated that celibacy doesn't work in high schools? Our hormones are driving us too crazy to abstain. The second we start telling ourselves that there's no room for compromise, we act out. The only way to deal with teen sexuality is to be prepared. That's what contraception is for."

"Don't you dare mention the "C" word." Quinn shouts. I was offended, "Rachel was that a slight against my sexuality? I will take you down right here. I'll fight a women if I have to."

"You want to know a dirty little secret that none of them want you to know? Girls want sex just as much as guys do." And with that she stormed off.

"Silence, children." Figgins called out to an already quiet room, "Silence. First, an announcement. The toilets are broken again. We are fixing the problem, but let me warn you. There will be zero tolerance for anyone soiling school grounds. We're not going to have a repeat of last time. We have a treat for you guys today. Mr. Schuester."

Mr. Shue walked up, as he did the crazy guidance counselor was shoutin, "Yay, Glee! Glee kids, hooray!"

I was sitting beside Quinn and we were behind Coach Sue. This was going to be an ass kicking of international proportions. Apparently they were doing disco which was the worst type of music including Nazi marching music.

"Hi. Uh, when I went to school here, Glee Club ruled this place. And we're on our way back. But we need some recruits to join the party. Now, I could tell you all about how great Glee is, but, uh, I think I'm going to let some friends of mine show you instead!"

The curtain opened to reveal the glee kids in some weird 90's get up. They started sing the song push it. It was so overtly sexual that it was making me uncomfortable. The principle was nodding his head and a girl beside me was tapping her foot. I slammed my foot down on hers and glared at her. Glee club had shown their funky side. The song ended with pairs slamming the crotches together. There was a split second between the end of the song and the huge standing ovation from the mindless masses. The cheerios left in an orderly fashion while I rushed off with Sue to the main office. Mr. Shue and Figgins were already there. It was awkwardly silent.

"Let me be the one to break the silence. That was the most offensive thing I've seen in 20 years of teaching and that includes an elementary school production of Hair."

"We received angry e-mails from a number of concerned parents, many of whom thought that their children were going to hear a Special Olympian speak about overcoming adversity." Figgins chimed in. Will looked stunned, "I I really don't know what to say."

"Well, let me help you out, then. My first thought was that your students should be put into foster care. Baxter! Read some of the complaints,"

I cleared my throat and took out the 100 pages of complaints. "The constant humping made me uncomfortable. Rachel Berry should be put in prison for crimes against humanity. The next time I want to see a gay man grind a large black women I'll go to a singles mixer-"

Sue put her hand up to halt it, "You're the one who should be punished. I demand your resignation from this school, as well as the disbanding of Glee Club."

"Now, hold on, Sue." Well this was new, Figgins was standing up for something, " The issue is content. Those kids are talented. And I have not seen the student body this excited since Tiffany performed at the North Hills Mall. I took the liberty of calling my pastor to provide a list of family-friendly songs that reflect our community's values. Your kids can only perform these preapproved musical selection!"

"But all these songs have either "Jesus" or "balloons" in the title." Shue said. Figgins seemed way to excited about this, "But they're also songs about the circus. This egg is sunny-side up, Will. You need new outfits. I got several flashes of panty from your group today, and I'm not talking about the girls. So, Sue, I'm cutting your dry-cleaning budget to pay for new costumes for the Glee Club."

"This will not stand!" She stood up. Figgins laughed, " Oh, Sue. The dry-cleaners here are just as good as the ones in Europe."

He didn't know how wrong he was. The European dry cleaners made our clothes felt like velvet. This was a loss for humanity.

"Let me get this straight you're joining Glee Club?" I gasped. I was sitting beside Quinn when she said it and I really couldn't believe it. It was social suicide. I thought that this meeting would be about how to destroy glee club.

"I'm sorry, Coach Sylvester, but something is going on between Finn and that thing. You saw how it was undressing him with its eyes. Please don't kick us off the Cheerios."

"Cease fire on the waterworks. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to see it." Sue stood up and looked into the distance, "You know, Q, when I first laid eyes on you, I was reminded of a young Sue Sylvester, though you don't have my bone structure. But it wasn't until this very moment, I saw how alike we really are. You three are going to be my spies. I need eyes on the inside. We're going to bring this club down from within. Oh and Baxter, you join too I need all of you to be working at this."

"And I'm going to get my boyfriend back." Quinn smiled. I couldn't believe that I'd have to join glee club, This was probably one of the worst moments of my life.

"I don't care so much about that." Sue snarled.

The girls had already sang their song so I had to go on my own. Mr. Shue went on about how kind it was that I was joining glee. I had bullied most of the kids in here so it wasn't going to be pleasant. I looked over to brad on the piano and nodded. God I was good.

"Hey Arthera can you help out in the chorus I'm about to drop a bomb," The black girl looked shocked but I didn't care.

Gangster's Paradise by Coolio performed by Nathan Baxter (feat. Mercedes)

NATHAN: As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death

I take a look at my life and realize there's nothin' left

'Cause I've been blasting and laughing so long,

That even my mama thinks that my mind is gone

But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it

Me be treated like a punk you know that's unheard of

You better watch how you're talking and where you're walking

Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk

I really hate to trip but I gotta loc

As they croak, I see myself in the pistol smoke, fool

I'm the kinda G the little homies wanna be like

On my knees in the night saying prayers in the streetlight

Most of the crowd was shocked by this choice of song, Mr. Shuester didn't look mad. Quinn was smirking at me and I knew that I had shocked this group of plebeians.

MERCEDES: Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise

Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise

Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise

Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise

As she belted the last note I went to sit down. I would destroy this group from within. I hooked pinkies with Quinn and smirked. This would be too easy.


End file.
